Due to continuing advancements in communication technology, the dissemination of information to those in need of that information on a global basis becomes faster and more dependable. However, given the many differences that exist between various areas of the world, such as national and local laws, cultural standards, language differences, and so on, not all information is equally applicable across the globe.
For example, an entity, such as a corporation or other organization, may provide information to its employees, members, customers, and other parties, with that information depending at least to some degree on a characteristic of the party, such as the current location of the party. The entity may provide this information to the party by way of web pages accessed via a computing system, an application employed on a smartphone, tablet, or similar device, or via other means. Presuming that the location of the party is a distinguishing factor as to what information that party receives from the entity, parties in different locations may receive some common information and some different information. More specifically, some portions of this information may be global in scope, some may be regional (and thus applicable, on a continental, national, and/or territorial scale), and some may be local in nature (restricted to a particular city, neighborhood, and/or address), for example.
Given the diverse nature of this information, different information providers within the entity may be responsible for each portion of the information. Presuming this information is provided by way of a single webpage or user interface, the overall effort expended to generate, revise, and coordinate the various portions of the information may increase as the amount of information increases.